Under the Sea
by WatercolorWords
Summary: Problems are comming both for Eric and Ariel's palace and Atlantica. On land, a warlord is threatening to take over their kingdom and in Atlantica, everything goes upside down when King Triton's trident goes missing. Some problematic allies and unexpected transformations complicate everything. In the meanwhile Sebastian makes a friend... or something more?
1. Chapter 1

Since they had built the wall to protect Melody from evil Morgana, no threat had come to Eric and Ariel's kingdom for many years. Now Meldoy was eight years old and she was becoming a vivacious and beautiful girl. Sebastian had to run around keeping an eye on her. The family was happy althought Ariel knew something was missing. Ah, the sea. How long could she keep it from Melody? She better enjoy peace for now.

But times of peace do not seem meant to last. Prince Eric started to recieved news form a warlord who was supposedly putting together an army in order to take over their kingdom. He had sent dignataries to visit this warlord, Lheureux, in his fortified castle, but no one seemed to be able to find out where he was keeping his troops, if they existed at all.

"We have to be prepared, nonetheless", the prince said.

"You don't think they will come here, do you?", Ariel wondered. "Attack out home?"

"If they do, we'll defend it. The problem is we don't have idea of how many men he has, if he has ships with cannons, cavalry, anything."

"If there are ships, my father can help us from underwater. They won't be expecting that."

"That's a start. But we need more allies."

"But who?"

"There are some options, some landlords who remain loyal to us... ", Eric said. "Some of them I don't like too much, but we can take any risk. I'll start sending letter, invite them to come to the palace to talk to them and find out whom we trust. I'm counting on you and Melody to make them feel welcome."

"Of course, my love."

So a few days later, Princess Ariel hurried around the palace making sure everything was ready to recieve their guests. Everything had to be perfect: the bedrooms, the dinner, the service, all. Melody, now a beautiful teenager, observed her mother go to and fro giving instructions, making plans and stressing away. At his side, Sebastian

"Would you let us help?", Melody said. "Dad"said he counted on both of us.

"I'm sorry, Melody, it's just... I want it to be all perfect."

"Ariel, you know how many times I planned banquets for your father and they were exectuted with utmost perfection", the crab said with his Jamaican accent.

"I know", she sighed. "All right. Melody, you will help me to recieve the guests. Sebastian, can you please take care of the ambient music?"

"Can I?", Sebastian exclaimed. "It's my specialty!"

"Sebastian"

"Yes?"

"Ambient music. Something calmed. Remember they'll come to discuss a possible alliance, not to make a conga line."

"Alright, alright. I can do solemnity, you know."

Sebastian did not like to work with the palace's musicians, because they never took him seriously, no matter he had a privileged place in Prince Eric's court. But they would have to do. Only a string quartet, he thought as he walked down the hall towards the music room. That would keep him away from the temptation to burst into a samba or something like that. He started to go through his scores; he knew most of them by heart. Sebastian was an accomplished musician and composer, and he was well reknown in Atlantica. But out there in the human world, he had a hard time being recognized. But now it was not time to complain, he had to do his part so the kingdom is safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Some of the guest that arrived to the palace came regularly to the balls and feasts organized there. Some others did not. Monsieur Bisset, for instance, had never been invited to any event at the palace. He was not a very refined or kind man, but the best war horses were raised in his land, so Melody received him and his daughter as kindly as possible.

"I expected Prince Eric to received me personally", he said while he walked into the palace with no grace at all.

"My parents are preparing everything for your staying, Monsieur", Melody said.

He was going to protest against when his daughter, Celine, interrupted him, talking gently.

"Thank you. We're pleased to be here".

Opposed to her father, Celine was a kind woman with a warm smile. She was not very young anymore; probably a little older than Princess Ariel. But her beauty has not diminished. She looked at Melody with her big brown eyes and smiled.

"You must be young Princess Melody", she said. "What they say is true: you're a very pretty girl".

Melody smiled back; she liked her already. The young girl indicated a maid to take them to their rooms and stayed at the entrance receiving the guests. She hoped none was as rude as Bussey, and certainly she hoped some were as nice as Celine.

Prince Eric resolved to talk about the alliance with the guests after dinner; it would be better to make them feel welcome first and then go into business. As they were only about 30 people, dinner was served on a long table decorated with the most exquisite tablecloth, embroidered with golden and silver thread. On it, many different plates were full of the most delicious dishes of all kinds, except, of course, seafood or fish.

Celine entered and looked all around. She had never been in such a beautiful place. In the corner, the string quartet played a sonata she thought she recognized. Suddenly, by chance she spotted a stool in a corner, on which a small bright red crab was conducting, waving a tiny baton with dexterity. Wait a minute? A crab? Cundicting? None of the other guests seemed to have notice him, but Celine approached discreetly. She had heard rumors about this kingdom and how marine creatures in these shores used to be... diferent. Smarter. But that had been a long time ago.

"I need to talk to that crab", she said to herself.

Celine moved among the crowd, pretending to mingle but getting closer and closer to where the crab was, moving his head to the music. But just when she was going to reach him, princess Melody came and took him with her. The little girl seemed to murmure something to the crustacean and they both left the ballroom. Celine sighed; she yearned for something extraordinary, but that would have to be another time. In that moment, her father approached to her with a serious expression.

"Celine", he snapped. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, father".

"You were not talking to a man, were you?"

"No, father, of course not."

"Nor a boy?"

"No. I'm all alone," she said. Celine sighed. She was alone not only right now. But all her life.


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner came to an end and Celine did not see the mysterious crab. Afterwards, Monsieur Bisset and all the other landlords joined Prince Eric to talk about the alliance, the business that had brought them there in the first place. So wives, daughter and all companions had retired to their bedrooms. But Celine was too excited to be in that beautiful palace, so she decided to take a walk around. She turned in a corridor and found Princess Ariel with her daughter.

"Melody, where is Sebastian?"

"Oh, I don't know," the girl said. "I think he went for something to eat".

"I hope no one sees him tonight"

"Don't worry, mother".

"Well, darling, you have to go back to your room and go to bed. I have to join your father".

"Can I come?"

"No, my dear, I'm sorry. I will be very boring anyway. Come on, go to bed now. Oh! Madmoiselle Bisset"

"Your highness".

"Is there something you need?"

"Oh, no. I was just... looking for some fresh air."

"Very well, if you need anything let us know. Good night"

"Good night, Princess. And good night to you, young Princess Melody"

Celine kept on walking and her steps led her to another, narrower corridor. Suddenly she heard two voices comming form a door. One had a strong French accent and yelled very angry.

"I don't care what _ze_ princes say! I'll cut you in half and serve you in your own juice!"

"Louis, calm down, man!" someone else screamed in a rather Jamaican accent.

Celine opened the door cunningly and spied inside. It was a pantry and the scene taking place in there was pretty strange: a chef was waving his meat cleaver and looking around the shelves. Then she saw something small and fast jumping from a basket of bread to a jar of sugar to hide. She knew right away what, or rather who it was.

"I will kill you! I will cook you if it's _ze_ last thing I do!"

"Ehem..." Celine cleared her throat, making the chef turn to her. "Excuse me... huh... You must be the chef."

"Oui."

"Well, they are looking for you."

"Who?"

"Princess Ariel. Somethign about a problem with the dinner. A big problem, I belive. Somthing about the dinner."

"Mon Dieu!" he exclaimed and ran down the corridor, leaving her behind.

Celine looked around but she saw nothing. But she knew he was there.

"Come on, you can come out now", she said. Nothing.

The young woman closed the door so no one would see them. There was only one candle illuminating the small room.

"I know you're here. And I know what you are. I saw you at dinner, talking to Princess Melody," she said while looking around but still no one answered. "And following the rythm of the music... not very well, I must say."

"I beg your pardon!" the crab popped out of a sac of peas, indignant.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

Only then did Sebastian realize what a mistake this was. No one was supposed to see him and if they did, no human was suppose to talk to him. How could this be? But there was not comming back now. He stepped to the light and observed the woman. Sebastian's heart accelerated a little.

"Hello", she said as if talking to a crab was the most natural thing in the world. "Who are you?"

"I'm... Sebastian the crab."

"Ah, so you are Sebastian. I'm Celine Bisset, how do you do? I was kidding about the rythm, by the way. You did it pretty well."

"Oh, thank you, I must admit... Wait, wait a minute! Who told you 'bout me?"

"No one told me. I just saw you and... I don't know. I thought you were something special."

"Oh, man, this is wrong. You can't tell anyone 'bout me."

"But the princesses know you."

"Yes, yes. But they can't know about you talkin' to me. I'm not supposed to talk to any human guest."

"Human guest? What other kind of guests do you have around?"

"None!" he snapped.

"Oh," she said, taking a step back "I see I'm upsetting you. Very well, I'll leave. I hope that cook doesn't come back any soon. Excuse me."

"No, wait!" Sebastian jumped towards her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, it's just... I'm not used to meet new people lately."

"Me neither. But I bet it's nice, huh? Come on, let get out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of minutes later, the woman and the crab were sitting in a balcony. The breeze touched tehir faces but the huge wall did not let them see the ocean. She sighed.

"So it's true," she said. "The rumors about this kingdom."

"What rumors?" Sebastian asked.

"Stories about mermaids and wonderful sea creatures, marine animals who can talk and..."

"They are just rumors."

"But aren't you living proof of that?"

"There's noo such a thing as mermaids, " he lied. "And most sea animals in the world can talk. It's humans who have forgoten how to listen." He was not liying about that last part.

"It's a shame. I always dreamed of an underwater kingdom full of castles and houses and gardens."

"No. It's only rocks and coral and weed."

"Oh, well... So, you're friends to the princesses?"

"I met Ariel when she was very young. Now I help her keep an eye on her daughter."

"That's nice."

"Are you married?"

"Oh, no. I'm not. My father... well, he's my step father actually. He is really jealous and he won't see me marry just to anyone."

"How about you?"

"I suppose if there had been someone who really interested me, I would have insisted."

"I guess it's not worth it if it's not the love of your life. I don't have a partner either, but I love children."

"Princess Melody seems like a very sweet girl."

"Man, she is a handful but she's a really good child. But sometimes I wished she had more friends. Someone besides me and her parents. I'm practically family. She needs someone else, a couple of friends who can keep up with her."

"Her parents seem very protective." Celine said with certain tone of disapproval.

"They have their reasons."

"I understand, but I also know can can it be having parents who want to control you life. I don't have freinds either," she sighed.

"Well," the crab smiled, "you have one."

Celine turned to see him and smiled back. They sat there quietly for a few minutes more, enjoying the peaceful sound of the ocean they could not see. Then the woman said she had to go back to her room. Sebastian and Celine agreed they would see each other around, said good night and she left. He stayed a few longer in the balcony, just thinking. Maybe it would be good for him too having a new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The few following days, Celine and Sebastian met here and there, in a balcony or in the gardens of the palace, whenever he had some break from checking on Melody. They talked about most everything, from music to the chance of a war, to old folktales or the peculiarity of courtly protocols. Celine was amazed with the fact that a crab could be so educated.

"So, you are a musician?"

"That right. I've been signing and composing since I was a teeny weeny little crab in the bottom of the sea"

"Who you played for?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said there was nothing down there, but seaweed and coral"

"Huh... fish. And other crustaceans. Maybe some mussles"

"Oh. I had no idea that sea creatures were so sophiticated"

"Some of us are and some other, wel... You know what I mean"

"Yes", she laughed, "So you simply would stand in an open in the middle of the ocean and sing?"

"I... Huh... I suppose so. Also in caves, sometimes"

"Interesting"

Suddenly her face seemed less happy. She looked at Sebastian, then away and sighed.

"What is it?"

We will probably be leaving soon, once my father agrees on an alliance with Prince Erick

"I'll be a shame", Sebastian said, "parting ways."

"But we'll see each other again, soon"

The crab smiled and nodded. He rarely met a human he liked so much. And as she had predicted, Monsieur Bisset announced he and his step-daughter would return home. Celine made sure she had one last moment alone with Sebastian before she left; he asked young princess Meldoy to arrenge for them to meet in the study cabinet beside the library.

"Celine" the crab's eyes brightened when she came in. "You came!"

"Of course. I could have never left without saying good-bye"

"You mean without saying 'until next time me meet', right?"

"Yes. Yes, of course"

"It was great to meet you. It's been years since I made a new friend"

"I'd say the same, but to be truth, I had never met anyone like you."

"I bet", he chuckled.

"Well, take care of yourself, Sebastian."

"You too, Celine. I'll see you soon, girl."


End file.
